1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an enclosure for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic device enclosure, such as a computer chassis, often receives a plurality of disk drives. To perform maintenance on the plurality of disk drives, a cover of the electronic device enclosure needs be removed from the electronic device enclosure for removing the plurality of disk drives from the electronic device enclosure. However, when the cover is moved, the other electronic components in the electronic device enclosure will be exposed to the air outside. Therefore, there may be room for improvement within the art.